Exousia
by Athena of Attica
Summary: Summary: 10 years after the war with mutants Abby, a college freshman, gets sucked into a world of danger when she becomes what she feared herself, a mutant. R & R . This is our first ficcie so be nice.
1. Broken

Disclaimer: We do not own xmen and never will

Summary: 10 years after the war with mutants Abby, a college freshman, gets sucked into a world of danger when she becomes what she feared herself, a mutant.

Title: Exousia

Chapter 1: Broken

Authors: Olivia and Lune aka Athena of Attica

Date: August 19th 2005

"Really, i don't understand why your boyfriend couldn't drive you today." her brother said, referring to Chris Wilkins. Her family was familiar with Chris because he had been her high school sweetheart back in California.

"He said he was busy this week writing some paper for the history course. Besides, I never talk to you. I swear sometimes it looks as though you're avoiding me."

"I don't try to avoid you, just sometimes try to distance myself from you and all of your crazy freshman friends."

"They aren't crazy. I'm sure if you got to know them better-"

" I know what its like near them. Oh my god is that like Pete Jenkins! Like oh my god! " he imitated Katie's voice . " Oh my god he is just like the yummiest senior ever!"

Strangely enough that kinda did sound like Katie. The car came to a stop. "Thanks Kevin." Abby said stepping out of the car with her coffee in her hand and her black coat draped over her forearm. Kevin handed her her blue turquoise handbag then drove off in a hurry to get to his English class.

Abby walked up the stairs and over to her dorm room. She fiddled with the doorknob and finally managed to unlatch it. She had lean on the door with her shoulder to get it open. She immediately set the coffee and coat down and started to gather up her books. "Where were you last night and the night before that and the night before that?" Abby snapped her head towards the groggy voice to see Lindsay, her roommate.

" I was visiting my family in Houston. I told you i was going to Houston a week ago. Kevin gave me a ride here." she replied grabbing a pen and scrambling to find her books.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." Even though Kevin was on the Tennessee University campus just like her it didn't seem like he was there at all. Abby never saw him, he never said hello, he never dropped by, they didn't take the same courses. And sometimes she would see a glimpse of him in the river or college kids and call out, but he never noticed. It really did seem like he was avoiding her. There must be code that says Seniors cant talk to Freshman.

"Why didn't Chris drive you?"

" I have to get to my Psychology course in 5 minutes and its across campus." Abby looked underneath her comforter and came out with a thick book labeled PSHYCHOLOGY AN INTRODUCTION and took another small book called FRONTIERS OF PSHCOLOGICAL RESEARCH and a giant five star notepad. She grabbed a purple pen with feathers sticking out of the top and ran out the door. Abby burst back in a few seconds later. "I forgot my coffee, don't want to fall asleep in Mad Murdock's class." There was a slam and rushing feet clattering down a stairway and out a door.

Abby came into the class just as the professor took his spot in front of the class. Professor Murdock was a short balding man with white hair and glasses. He was dead boring but drove fear into his students by threatening to fail them. He also had a harsh voice and resulted to yelling and random ranting and raving, hence his nickname Mad Murdock. Abby quickly took a seat next to Chris, her beautiful blond headed blue eyed boyfriend.

About 5 minutes into the class Harrison McDonald snuck in while Murdock was writing on the chalkboard and explaining something about the human brain. He sat right next to Abby, "Good morning Abby you're looking lovely this morning, just as always."

Abby didn't say anything in return. Harrison liked her. He really liked her. He had sent her valentines flowers in the mail to her even though she had a boyfriend. He didn't mind hitting on her in front of her boyfriend either. Despite his signs of affection Abby didn't love him back. She loved Chris and only Chris. It wasn't that Harrison was ugly. He was pretty good looking, with brown hair mid neck length and these two beautiful olive green eyes. But the fact was that Chris was much more handsome, handsome enough to be a roman god statue. Harrison took out his psychology book and flipped though the pages until he came to what Mad Murdock was talking about. As minutes droned on Abby found herself looking at the clock.

"Miss Vela!" a harsh voice woke Abby out of her nap. The coffee hadn't worked at all. "Can you tell the class one of the reasons why historians and psychologists believe why people were so prejudice against the mutant population?"

Abby rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

"I'm waiting Miss Vela!" Mad Murdock's voice rang though the class.

She was speechless. She didn't know. Where had they left off anyway? She felt a light kick and looked over at Harrison who was looking straight forward at Murdock but had written Fear in big letters on a blank sheet of notebook paper. "Ummm fear?" the words stumbled clumsily off her lips.

"Because it is natural for the human race to fear what they aren't able to understand clearly!" he shouted and continued on with the boring lecture.

"Thank you." A low whisper directed to Harrison.

"Anytime." he replied.

" Damn mutants." Chris whispered next to her.

" They're all dead now." she hissed back. Abby hated it when he started up on this conversation again. Evey time someone mentioned mutant he would start raving and swearing at the race of mutants.

"That man torched him alive." he said in a bitter tone.

Abby didn't reply. When Chris was only 7 he lost his dad in the war against mutants. A wild mutant named Pyro had torched his father alive just outside of Washington D.C. Pyro himself had disappeared into a sewer system when a series of explosions had gone off near him and his comrades that made the ground fall away. They found the other three bodies but all they found was a lighter and a bloody shirt that belonged to him. The government proclaimed him dead after 3 months. A year later the government got a hold of some of William Strikers mind controlling formula and used it upon a prisoner of war, Dr. Jean Grey. Grey herself had never really done any fighting but when the government stormed Charles Xavier's school she was one taken captive. With the Xavier School under government control they were able to use the machine Cerebro and kill almost all the mutants before Grey died herself of a brain aneurysm. With such a small handful of people left the mutant race was driven into hiding and no attacks or problems have ever occurred up to the recent date, a full 10 years after the race was eliminated.

Eliminated. What if we had lost? Would they have eliminated us too? She thought to herself. In a way I guess that its good that they were eliminated, they would have probably killed us all. They were just a bunch of freaks and murderers anyway.

Abby was broken out of thought as the class ended and students were beginning to grab their books and rush outside. "You want to go over to Linda's and grab a bit of breakfast?" she asked Chris. Abby was referring to Linda's Diner. It was located just off of campus.

"I have to get back to my history paper." he replied as they both exited the building.

"Oh. Well Ill see you later I guess."

Chris didn't say anything back in return but instead disappeared in the crowd of people.

Abby ended up going with Lindsay to the diner. She ordered Belgian waffles smothered in whip cream and syrup with 2 eggs on the side and a tall glass of orange juice.

"I cant believe you're going to eat that." Lindsay said to her.

"Its good."

" I cant begin to tell you how much points that is. Its gotta be like 700. Thats like a weeks worth of points."

Lindsay was on a diet. The weight watchers diet. She wasn't fat, she just thought she was fat. She probably wouldn't be happy until she looked like Twiggy, that skinny model from the 1960's. Abby took a look at Lindsay's plate, a bowl of fruit with a glass of orange juice. At least they could both agree on the orange juice.

After Abby finished off the waffles and burped, getting a disgusting look from her dorm mate, and chugged down the orange juice they called for the bill. It came out to $12.17. This was another reason why Linda's Diner was so great, it was incredibly cheap. Abby payed $10 and Lindsay added a $5. It was an outrageous tip but they didn't have anything smaller and they didn't feel like paying at the cash register which had a long line of college kids trying to pay and get to class. And speaking of class, they both had to get to Chemistry.

After Chemistry she met and Lindsay up with Veronica, Katie, Sandra, Liz, and Liz's boyfriend Eric out on the steps of the college library.

"Katie and I almost fell asleep in Spanish this morning." Sandra said, it was so boring.

"I fell asleep in Mad Murdock's class." Abby replied

"Oh thats a bitch."

" Yeah he caught me too and asked something about psychology and humans and mutants. Harrison McDonald wrote the answer down for me."

"Is he still trying to get you to go out with him?"

"Yeah."

"He's a freak," Katie said," I heard at his high school he stalked this girl and almost killed her when she rejected him."

"I highly doubt that he's the type of person who would do that."

"He does seem pretty harmless." Eric agreed.

"Well does he stalk you?" Katie asked.

"He sits next to me in psychology and in English but its not like he follows me around after classes. Sometimes he says hi if we pass each other or something."

"Thats close enough."

"Hes not a stalker."

"How do you know?"

"Because he doesn't stalk me."

"Ugh..." Sandra was the one to change the subject," Senoira Brennan is making us write a 15 page paper about a city in a Spain or a Spanish speaking country. And of course the paper has to be in Spanish. It sucks. Its due in like 6 days or something."

"How's your history paper going, Veronica?" Abby asked. Veronica was in the same class as Chris.

She paused and gave Abby a look of confusion. "What paper? I not doing any paper. Did I say I was or something?"

"You know what, you're going to have to excuse me." Abby said hurrying down the steps and over towards the dorms. Why would he lie about that to me?

Abby walked quickly over to where Chris' dorm room was. She opened the door to the building and went up a couple flights of stairs. He was on the third floor. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. There was an voice from inside," Tyler go away I'm busy right now." he was referring to his dorm mate, Tyler Evans. Abby had met him briefly on a few occasions.

"Its not Tyler, its Abby."

"Abby I'm doing my history paper right now. Can you come back another time?"

"No. I can't. Because there is no history paper. You're lying to me." she opened the door to find her boyfriend underneath Charlene Thomas. And that slut Charlene was in a pink bra and matching thong. Her red lipstick smudged all over Chris' face. Abby stood there for a minute. She tried to keep her voice strong. " Well I can see whats so important about your paper, Chris. Go ahead, don't mind me. We're though anyway. I'm breaking up with you." she shut the door just before she started to break down. She started to walk down the hallway.

A door opened up. Chris rushing out to the stars to see Abby at the bottom walking down them. "Abby wait!"

"No! I'm leaving!"

"I don't love her, I love you!"

"Stop lying to me!" she started to run down the stairs

"Abby wait!" Chris was running after her.

Abby ran all the way to her dorm room and started sobbing. Lindsay was back yet. She was filled with so much anger and hate and love and sadness because of that bastard.

"Why would he do that to me?" she whispered to herself her sobs growing louder and her voice growing horse. "Why?"

Abby hugged onto a giant stuffed leopard that she had brought from home. She had been sleeping with the stuffed toy since she was 9 . Her tears made its faux fur wet and clumpy. Abby got up and fiddle with matches near some of Lindsay's candles that she claimed were suppose to calm her down. Lindsay had a bit of an anger issue. In other words, don't get in her way on a bad day. Of course Abby never believed her about the candles but she might as well give it a try. She fumbled with the matches and finally got one lit but instead of it lighting the candle the fire wrapped around her hand and rested in her palm. Abby stood in the middle of the room, shocked and amazed at the tiny little light in her hand. It was like a miniature sun. It was beautiful and it was hers.

Suddenly Chris burst into the room. "Abby I don't..." he faded off, seeing the fire in her hand. " Oh my god, you're one of them. You're just like- like him. I'm calling the police." he reached and grabbed the phone. Abby started to run to the door trying to get away. She didn't want to go to jail or even be killed. Killed. The word sounded unreal to Abby. Would the government really do that to her?

Chris grabbed onto her arm, putting enough pressure on it that it hurt. He meant for it to hurt to. The fire in her palm went out. Abby turned around and kneed him in the groin. He grabbed onto her shirt sleeve and it tore as she pulled away and ran out of the room. Abby ignored the swears coming from inside from her ex boyfriend.

Abby ran out the door, trying to think of where she was going to go to get away from Chris and probably the police. She couldn't go to Lindsay or Sandra or Veronica or Katie. They were all in a math class. Liz and Eric were probably making out in the library.

She was out of options. She had no where to go. Abby ran over to the guys dorms, tears pouring over her cheeks like tiny rivers. Her mascara was running. She looked down the long list of names and went up a floor and started to run down the hallway. She knocked and pounded on door 35. She pounded and pounded on it not even noticing it unlocking. It opened and Abby tumbled right into Harrison McDonald.

Ok so what did ya all think? R&R pleaseeeee..

Oh and please ignore the spelling and grammar errors

Next Chapter: The Mutant Problem

Olivia and Lune


	2. Friends and Foes

She hadn't stopped crying. Her tears were getting his blankets all wet. Harrison himself had stepped out to the kitchen and was "making" something in there, although Abby found that most food made by college boys didn't turn out good. At least he was trying.

CRASH

Abby heard the sound of ceramic breaking and Harrison muttering a swear that she probably wasn't suppose to hear. She smiled through her tears, then dragged a hand across her eyes. He wasn't such a bad creep after all.

He came out with two coffee cups, each steaming. "Chamomile tea." Harrison handed the Garfield mug to her," It's suppose to calm you down."

"Thank-- Thank you." Abby took a sip, cleared her voice, and wiped her eyes ," I didn't expect you to be a tea drinker."

"I'm not. I think it tastes horrible."

"Why do you have it?"

" My sister sometimes stops by when she's driving though, she's a big tea drinker. That happens to be her favorite. "

Abby nodded and took another sip of the tea. It did relieve some of her stress and make her feel better. It seemed to have stopped the waterworks for now. She still had sniffles and a runny nose though. She used more tissues.

"Would you like to talk about it?"he asked gently, referring to why she had shown up at his door crying.

" Maybe lat-- la- later." tears started running down her face again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that you looked like were getting over it and I'm curious why you showed up at my door, seeing as you've been avoiding me for the whole year."

"I-I haven't beeen avoiding ... you. And it's m- m-my fault-t that I'm upset-et."

"Yeah you have."

"No."

"You think I'm a creep because I think your beautiful and you already have a boyfriend. "

Abby shook her head. "Ex boyfriend-d-d. An- And I have a-a-a right to be creeped out. Yo-You are always follllowing m-me."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are-e-e. Imagine having a b-bou-bou- bouquet come from a-a person that you d-d-don't know and already having a boyfriend..." she finished and exhaled a sharp breath. "You follow me in-in in the classes. You're like the-the stalker from hellll."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that."

"You thought I had a crush on you?" Abby wiped some of the tears and regained a bit of her voice. "I had a boyfriend."

"No but I didn't think you liked Chris that much. It looked more of like a popularity thing."

"It wasn't." she sniffed and took a couple more sips of tea. Her voice getting stronger in anger. "But now its over anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. I caught him with someone else and then... and then" she paused" He ran after me and I was in my my my room. And i was in my dorm-m-m and he came in and I had fi-fir- fire in my hand, and he remembered his fa-fa-father, and Im a mutant and and and -" she was hyperventilating

"Abby calm down." Harrison said gently embracing her in a hug.

Abby was surprised how easily her arms wrapped around him. She started to sob on his shoulder and he just sat there letting her cry. For a moment he wasn't the creepy stalker Harrison McDonald. He was just plain old Harrison and now he didn't seem to creepy. The moment was shattered.

"Harrison! Open Up! I know she's in there!" Chris' voice came though the door as he pounded.

Abby scrambled up, the fear evident on her face. Harrison didn't say a thing but put his finger to his lips and lead her over to the rusty fire escape. "Go to the top of the building." he said, his voice barely audible.

"Harrison I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you if you don't open that door! I know that Abby is in there!"

Harrison got up and ruffled his hair and went up to the door, putting on his best groggy face.

"Wilkins? Jesus Christ I was asleep. Why did you fuckin wake me up?"

"Shut it. I know that mutant is in here. Where the fuck is she." he said stepping into the room.

"What mutant? There's a freakin mutant on the campus. Where are the damn cops?"

"Don't play this shit with me, I've looked everywhere else. That thing is a mutant." He spat. "And I know you know where she is."

Harrison blinked. "Wait, who's a mutant?"

"Listen McDonald," The blond haired boy's forearm came suddenly, sandwiching Harrison's throat between the wall and his forearm. "I know that you know where she fuckin is."

Harrison's eyes narrowed and his hand closed on Chris' forearm "Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about!" Chris yelled, throwing him into a shelf and knocking Abby's tea cup to the ground. Harrison was back up in a flash, tackling Chris' to the ground. He dealt punches at his face. They were like two dogs. Each fighting the other for the last scrap of meat. Chris punched Harrison in the eye and Harrison gave him a broken nose. Harrison knocked the wind out of Chris and Chris kicked him in the stomach sending him over on the carpet. Abby's ex boyfriend dealt another few punches at the college student and received a hard blow to the temple that left him disoriented. Chris staggered back a few steps holding onto his head and came back with sudden fury knocking his opponent into a drawer and then to the ground. He took out a handgun from near his waist and pointed it at Harrison. "Don't you dare lie to me again. For the last time where is Abby?"

"I don't know. You're her boyfriend."

Chris looked down at the broken teacup. The red lipstick line was evident. "She was here you bastard, tell me where she is."

Harrison didn't reply but instead cradled his left arm.

"I don't fuckin believe this." Chris muttered in a silent rage, lowering the weapon. He lifted up the things on the bed, tore open the sheets, flipped over the mattress, knocked over bookshelves, knocked down drawers and emptied out cabinets, shattered plates, knocked over a desk, searched the bathroom, and shredded a closet. He looked down at Harrison and lifted the gun. His patience had run out. "For the last time, where the hell did you hide her?"

"Would you like to fuckin know." Harrison grinned.

There was a loud quick BANG. Chris left the dorm with a smoking gun in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And so marks the end of chapter two.

I don't know for some reason i wasn't quite satisfied with that chapter.

Anyway we'll try to get the 3rd out in a few weeks or so. Its hard with all the school work piling up so quick.

-Lune and Olivia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

we haven't decided on a name for chapter three and we need to think of better names anyway. The mutant problem was not a very good name for this chapter when i think about it.


	3. Xaviors School for the Gifted

Disclaimer: We don't own x-men. We do however own Abby, Chris and Harrison.

xxxxxxxxx

Abby was almost at the top of the rusty fire escape when she heard the gunshot. It was sharp, violent, loud, and filled her with dread. Sirens were in the distance already. Chris must have called the cops. She looked over as Chris Wilkins left the room at the bottom. She   
waited till he was out of sight and then slowly crept back down the stairs, trying not to draw any attention. She opened up Harrisons window and stepped inside and walked out to the living room. Everything was turned over and messed up.  
She looked over at a corner and screamed. Harrison. His face was bruised and his lip was split. The wall behind him had dark blood and a bullet hole. His whole face was bleeding and his body was slumpt up agaisnt the wall. A bullet had grazed the side of his head. Blood was   
everywhere. Abby felt herself lurch and tried to run over to the bathroom but ended up vomiting on his carpet. She crawled over and shook him. "H-Ha-Harrison... Pllllease wake up. Please wa-wake up." Abby went into his pocket and dug out a cellphone. She went to his  
address book and left her cellphone number in it then dialed 911.  
"Hello 911 emergency, how may I help you."  
"Y-yes. My name is Abby...and I'm with a boy who's been sh-shot-ot in  
the-the side of the the head."  
"Miss please calm down. I need to know your address."  
Abby told her the address and left the phone off the hook and left the dorm room. She started up Kevin's car. He always left the keys under the driver seat and she had always told him that one day someone was going to steal his car.  
There was a tap on the window that made Abby jump. "Excuse me miss, out of the car."  
Abby thought about it for a moment then slowly stepped out. "What seems to be the problem officer?"  
"A boy reported that a mutant has been runing around on campus and shooting people as well as assaulting him. You look very stressed and you match her description."  
"There's a mutant here? Oh my god, I had no idea. I better call Veronica and Lindsay and see if they are ok. But I really need to get to the hospital."  
"Miss may I see your lisence or a form of identification?"  
Abby rumaged though her pockets.

"It seems Ive forgotten it at my room. I just got word that my mother is dying up at the hospital. Ihave to get up there."  
"Whats your name?"  
"Jennifer Smith."  
"Ok Jennifer, go see your mother. Stay with a friend or at a hotel. Lock your doors.There's a mutant running about."  
"Thank you so much." she hugged him quickly and stepped into the car and drove off the campus.  
She headed north.

-X-

It hasn't been the same since they came. Well, you couldn't expect it to be. But I didn't think it would be so devastating. They took them all, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and…and John. I'm scared, I'm always scared. There is no hope for us; the mutant race has been lost. All the Professor's hopes and dreams, destroyed, like his school. They had no kindness in their eyes when they came. They wanted us dead. It was worse then Striker. And now, 10 years later, I am twenty-five, and should be teaching. But my dreams were shattered when they came.

"_Today class we will be studying-"Ms. Monroe's voice is cut of by the Professor. _

"_Children do not be alarmed. There are men from the Government outside out school. I urge you to have the-"BANG! The sound rang out, the professor going limp in his wheel chair. We turned our eyes to the front, a man dressed all in black holding out a gun. _

"_Bye little muties." Rogue screamed as they shot down her friends, one by one. Then the gun turned to her._

"_It's too bad you had to be one." The man said. "You are so pretty." Rogue spat at him, and he raised his gun. The shot rang out, and Rogue waited to be killed, waited to feel the bullet going through her body, but it never came. Bobby dived in front of her, knocking Rogue to the ground. She lay limp and heard the man leave the room. Rogue knelt over his body, tears staining her cheeks._

"_B-Bobby, w-why?"_

"_Because I loved you…Marie" His eyes closed gently, and the breath left his body. Rogue clung to him for what seemed like hours. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, ready to kill whoever it was. The thing she saw was Logan, leaning over her. He picked her up._

"_We have to get out of here kid. They're gonna blow the school up."_

"_Ah, ah can't leave them. They might still be alahve."_

"_Marie, they're gone."_

It was awful; I couldn't stand hearing him say that. It was so final. We never really left, we came back. We live in the rubble; some of the rooms weren't badly destroyed. Kurt's classroom was mostly intact. We fixed what we could; it's not the best home. But it's safe, nobody comes here. Everyday I wonder why the Professor didn't hear the man, or why Storm didn't try to save us. When I think about it, I don't believe it possible for me and Logan to be the only ones who survived.

"Marie, I'm going to go get some food." Logan's voice is the only voic besides mine I hear anymore.

"Sure, thanks Sugah, I know it's my turn but…"

"I know. I can tell by your face, your thinking about it. Marie, someday you have to let it go."

"Bobby could have been the one here now. He should have be ah should be dead!"

"Don't say that. Bobby knew what he was doing when he died. He was protecting you Marie. That's all." I can't help it! I want to scream at him. I loved Bobby! I loved John! I had a future with one of them. But they are dead now! I could scream it, and at the beginning I would have. But ten years has taught me that it only leads to tears. And I'm tired of crying. I look down at my clothing, it was simple really, with no one around I gained control of my powers. Maybe I would have by now, maybe I would be pretty. I'm not ugly I suppose. I kept my hair brushed afterwards. And Logan brings me clothes every month or so, but I never wear them. Now, I'm wearing Jubilee's old green sweat-shirt, my own white t-shirt and Kitty's old blue jeans. Very stylish from when they were bought, but that's ten years ago, and I don't venture off grounds much. I don't usually wear shoes in the summer, it's pointless, but this is the fall, so I'm wearing a pair of Storm's sneakers, they do the job. So I don't mind them. As I glanced at the water I heard a shriek. I ran over to see what was happening, and what a sight it was the greeted me. Logan stood his claws against a girl's neck, a scowl on his face.

"Mutant." the words came from her mouth.

"Logan, let her alone." I said sternly, and he dropped her and walked off. But not so far that he couldn't come if I needed him.

"Are you all right sugah?" I asked her.

-X-

_Jesus Christ _ I thought as the cold steal of the mutant's claws greeted my neck. I couldn't help but have screamed when he grabbed me, and he couldn't seem to help but growl.

"Mutant." The word squeezes out of my teeth.

"Bitch, I'll end your life right now." he hisses though a clenched mouth, "Its people like you who make this world sick."

Suddenly a pretty young woman comes up, or at least, she would have been pretty. Her hair was up in a lazy pony-tail and she was dressed really nicely. She looked pretty, and I wondered what she was doing with this creep.

"Are you all right sugah?" she asked me after the man had left. She knelt down and she looked honestly concerned. I just blinked at her.

"Oh don't mind Logan, he's been a bit paranoid since…never mind. He's really nice; ah promise he won't do you any harm. Ah'll protect y'all."

"You're a mutant?" I yelled at her. And her green eyes lost their warm glow.

"Yea. Ah am, so why aren't you running off to tell the government yet? Don't yah want a pretty penny?" Her eyes flashed in anger. And I saw her open and close an old zippo, it was painted, sort of like a shark, but she didn't close it fast enough.

"That's why." I said, a small bit of flame glowing on my hand. To my extreme dismay she suddenly burst into tears.

"Yoah just lahke John." She said softly, the tears leaving a glistening trail down her cheeks.

"Who's John."

"The only one who wasn't there, but they killed him anyways! He launched attacks on the government with Quicksilver and Toad. He was too much of a show off, ah, ah, ah couldn't fahnd him in time! He should have waited!" she said bitterly, the tears coming a bit harder.

"Wait. Wait are you talking about _Pyro_!" I said loudly. "You can't be  
serious. That man killed innocents. He killed children. He killed-" Suddenly the man was back.

"You evil bitch." He snarled, but I caught some sadness in his voice. "How dare you come here with those memories? How _dare_ you?" There it was, the same bitter sadness in his voice as there was in hers.

"Wait, you can't be…you're _survivors_? Someone _survived_ the attack on Xavier's!" I yelled, I was scared now. What the hell? How can mutants have survived they, were all killed.

"And the children who were here? They were young kids. They had _lives_ they weren't just mutants with no feelings! They were people, people who loved eachother. One of my best friends took a bullet for me, ah watched him die! Knowing he saved me!" The girl screamed.

"Guess your government isn't as great at killing as it seemed." He growled.

"Logan, she's a mutant." The girl said, finally calming down. "Ah'm Rogue, this is Logan. Who are you?"

"I'm Abby."

-X-

_Abby, _I spun the name around in my head. That had been John's favorite girl's name; he said if he ever had a daughter he'd name her Abby, just because he couldn't name her Rogue. I smiled a bit at that, perhaps that was the one thing I had loved more about John the Bobby, John had made me happy, in a way Bobby had never been able to.

"Well Abby, if yoah a mutant as you say you are. Then yoah welcome here. There's an extra mattress, we'll move it into Kurt's room if yoah want, or you can have yoah own room, there's…well there's John's room."

"I'll take the classroom, Pyro was evil."

"He has a name, his name was John! And he was _never _evil, he was just scared. Yoah government was evil, killing us all lahke that. Most of the kids were only 12. And yet, you _support _that murder. So, no Abby, John was never evil, he was scared. And he was fighting for those he loved, and those who loved him, even if those he was fighting for were dead."

"His name was Pyro and he was a brutal mutant terrorist." The girl replied, I stared at her.  
"His name was John and I loved him!"  
She turned her head in disgust and walked away in the direction of Kurt's old classroom.

**-X-**

**Well we hoped you enjoyed, I know the last chapter said it would take a few weeks, but It didn't take that long. Some things are left unanswered, but we'll return to them later.**

**-Hazel and Lune.**


End file.
